


To Be Safe Up Here With You

by artist_artists



Series: Distraction 'verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s insecurities have to be discussed when Kurt and Sebastian run into Blaine a few months after they start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Safe Up Here With You

“God, that movie was _awful_ ,” Sebastian complains as they exit the theater and join the sea of people heading toward the exit. “Truly atrocious.”

“I liked it,” Kurt replies. He grabs Sebastian’s arm and maneuvers them both closer to the wall so they can put on their coats without being trampled. 

“I know _you_ liked it,” Sebastian says, handing Kurt his coat. “I saw you wiping away tears.”

“It was sad!” Kurt insists, putting on his coat. “I didn’t know if John was going to come back.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes as he shrugs his own coat on. “Kurt, it’s a romantic comedy. The guy _always_ comes back.”

“You know,” Kurt says, working on buttoning up his coat, “I never complain this much when we see one of your weird government conspiracy movies.”

Sebastian snorts. “Oh, please. When we saw that Mark Wahlberg movie over semester break, you spent two hours afterward talking about his hideous dye job.”

“Right, but I could have spent at _least_ four hours talking about it,” Kurt insists. “It was that bad.”

Sebastian gives him a fond smile and takes hold of the scarf draped loosely around Kurt’s neck. “It wasn’t great,” he admits, wrapping Kurt’s scarf tighter. “Not really the point of the movie, though.”

Kurt shrugs when Sebastian steps back. “It was hard to ignore. Are you ready to brave the cold?” It had been a particularly harsh New York winter thus far, and Sebastian, as Kurt learned, did not handle the cold well.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Sebastian says, pouting. Kurt wants to take his hand and lead him outside, but he hesitates. He usually lets Sebastian initiate any public displays of affection. Though they’ve been sleeping together for ten months now, it’s only been about six weeks since they started throwing the word ‘boyfriend’ around. Everything is still new, and a little confusing, and though Kurt will probably never admit it out loud, he’s a little afraid of going too far and scaring Sebastian off. Despite the nerves and uneasiness, Kurt has really been enjoying their time together, and he doesn’t want to do anything to mess it up. 

His thoughts are interrupted by someone behind him calling his name.

“Kurt! Hey.”

Kurt and Sebastian turn around to find Blaine approaching them. “Hi, Blaine,” Kurt greets him, smiling. He doesn’t see Blaine much these days, but they still share mutual friends, and things aren’t nearly as awkward between them now as they had been when they first broke up last year.

“Oh, hey, Sebastian,” Blaine says, taking notice of the fact that Kurt is not alone. “What movie did you guys see?”

“ _Los Angeles Love Affair_ ,” Kurt replies.

“Oh, we saw that, too,” Blaine says, waving a hand in the direction of the bathroom. “I’m here with Carrie and Laura. Wasn’t it great? We all loved it.”

It’s then that Sebastian puts his arm around Kurt’s waist. Kurt doesn’t fight the contact - it’s not like their relationship is a secret anymore. Kurt and Blaine had actually talked about it a few weeks ago. When Kurt had informed Blaine that he and Sebastian were dating, Blaine admitted that Rachel had told him a few months ago, anyway. 

“I loved it, too,” Kurt agrees. “I cried.”

Blaine laughs. “I did, too. But only a little!” He turns to Sebastian, who still has not acknowledged him. “I can’t imagine you liked it much?”

Sebastian tightens his grip on Kurt. “It wasn’t that bad,” he says. 

Kurt is about to point out his lie, poke a little fun, but he’s starting to understand that this situation is very uncomfortable for Sebastian, and he doesn’t want to make it worse by embarrassing him in front of Blaine. “Well, sorry to be rude, but we have dinner reservations,” Kurt tells Blaine. “We have to get going.”

“Of course,” Blaine says. “I just wanted to say hi.” He smiles. “I feel spoiled, seeing you twice in one month. That never happens anymore.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees. Sebastian has removed his arm from around Kurt’s waist and taken hold of one of his hands. “Well, we’re both busy.”

“We are,” Blaine replies. “It sucks. We should make some time to hang out this semester.” Under the intensity of Sebastian’s glare, he starts to look uneasy. “Uh, all of us.”

“Yeah, maybe,” says Kurt. He’s a little confused. Though he and Blaine have been on friendly terms since the summer, neither of them have actively pursued a close friendship. 

Sebastian coughs then, taking a step back and pulling Kurt with him. “We really have to go,” Sebastian tells Blaine, sounding completely unapologetic. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, OK,” Blaine says. Kurt can tell Blaine wants to give him a hug, but can’t figure out a way to work around Kurt and Sebastian’s joined hands. “It was good to see you guys.”

“You, too,” Kurt says as Sebastian starts pulling him away. “Have a good night!”

They’re outside before Sebastian says anything. “We don’t have dinner reservations,” he points out, teeth chattering in the January cold.

“No,” replies Kurt, squeezing Sebastian’s hand. “But you seemed like you were about to punch Blaine in the face, so I figured I better make an excuse.”

Sebastian frowns. “He was being annoying.”

“All he did was say hi.”

Sebastian shrugs. “He’s always annoying.” His voice takes on an overly casual tone. “He, uh, mentioned that you saw him earlier this month?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, “At Sugar’s New Year’s party. The one you refused to attend because there would be high school kids there?”

“I didn’t know Blaine would be there.”

Kurt’s known for a while that Sebastian feels a little insecure about Kurt’s past with Blaine. He hadn’t been aware that it would make him this upset to just see him talk with Blaine, though.

“You seem a little jealous,” Kurt teases gently. 

“I’m not,” Sebastian insists. “He was being an asshole, talking to you like that in front of me.”

Kurt laughs. “Sebastian, it’s not like was not asking me out.”

Sebastian looks away. “Can we start walking? It’s fucking freezing out here.”

Kurt sighs, but they start heading down the street. “Do you want to grab some food, or just go back to your place?” he asks after a minute.

“Whatever.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt says, stopping. “Look, it’s been over a year since Blaine and I broke up.”

Sebastian stops walking as well. “I know that.”

“And I’m not sure what his feelings toward me are, but I have no desire to get back together with him, OK?”

“I know that, too.”

“Do you?”

Sebastian sighs. “Do we have to discuss this right now?”

“When would you prefer to discuss it?” 

“Never?” Sebastian replies with a hopeful smile. Kurt can’t help but laugh. “OK,” Sebastian relents. “I was jealous, I admit it. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Yes,” Kurt says, even though that’s not entirely true. He wants to know that Sebastian knows he has nothing to worry about. “I think Blaine might have been a little jealous, too,” he says. “He’s usually not so… persistent. I don’t think he liked seeing me with you.”

“He _should_ be jealous,” Sebastian replies. Then, to Kurt’s surprise, Sebastian pulls him into a hug. Sebastian can be pretty affectionate in private, but occasional hand holding is about as far as they go in public, and Kurt figured they’d already hit their limit on that tonight. He hugs back, though, appreciating the closeness.

“What was that for?” he asks when they pull apart.

“Warmth,” Sebastian says, smirking. “Come on, let’s go get some food.”


End file.
